Cloud's Wrath
by JZSquare
Summary: This is a remake of the end of Fianl Fantasy VII


Cloud's Wrath  
  
By: JZSquare  
  
Disclaimer: This is a story, it is purely fictional; any characters related to any person(s) living or dead is purely coincidental. This story in no way intends to infringe upon the rights of Squaresoft, Sony Computer Entertainment America or associates. All names images and other media is used for the promotion of the game only. I recognize Squaresoft's and Sony Computer Entertainment America's rights to this material, and in no way claim it my own.  
  
Authors Note: This is the first fan-fiction that I have written, it takes place in Final Fantasy VII when Cloud's "spirit" follows through the tunnel to confront Sephiroth for the last time; I would like any and all feedback that you might have on this story. If you have comments or questions, please e-mail me at jzsquare@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
As Cloud entered through the tunnel he heard many familiar sounds, and had many familiar memories of the past, and as he traveled through the tunnel he thought about Aeris, and how much he missed her. But before he could get to deep in thought he was confronted by an evil presence, Sephiroth. As he stood before him he had only thoughts of revenge running through his mind, only clouded memories of hatred and guilt, and as he stood there Sephiroth smirked in delight of his pain. Cloud could barely hold back his rage for what he had done to the only person he had ever loved. Finally Sephiroth broke the silence.  
  
"You haven't got a chance in hell boy! You are nothing compared to me, and I will cut you down!"  
  
"You have not seen what I have seen, you will never understand the pain that you have caused, and now you will pay for your evil ways and the death of my beloved Aeris." Cloud stated with thoughts of vengeance racing in his mind.  
  
"Enough whining, let us finish this here and now, so that I may finally be free from your weakness and never have to deal with you again!"  
  
With that Cloud dashed at Sephiroth swing his sword wildly slashing at Sephiroth with all of his rage. After his attempted blows Sephiroth just grinned and came down upon Cloud with his never ending wrath leaving several wounds, gushing blood, Sephiroth only laughed as it came pouring down. Cloud with all of his might caught Sephiroth off guard as he slashed through him with his sword, splattering his blood about the floor. Then diving into an attack that narrowly missed Sephiroth, as Cloud's blade savagely smashed the ground; he turned to face his adversary.  
  
At that moment both Sephiroth and Cloud charged toward each other in a blazing inferno of hatred. Their swords clashed as they each delivered blows, each a thousand times more powerful that the last. The fury raged on, as neither would give any ground, until they were both on the ground near the brink of death. As he lay on the ground Sephiroth laughed maniacally at the pain he had inflicted upon Cloud.  
  
Slowly Sephiroth arose and took his stance ready for the final blow steadily approaching Cloud with his sword drawn he was to destroy him. Then out of the ashes of battle came a light of hope, so bright, that it blinded Sephiroth and sent him writhing in pain. At the that moment Cloud could hear the voice of Aeris echoing through the darkness brining with it that of life, then Cloud regained consciousness and reached for his sword just as Sephiroth regained his composure and came charging toward him. Cloud then spun to meet his foe, and to block the on coming attack.  
  
When the swords clashed there was a blinding light, which sent Sephiroth hurtling back wards. Sephiroth quickly recovered from the blow and in a blind rage screamed to Cloud, "I'm going to gut you like I did to that fucking whore!"  
  
"NO!!! YOU BASTARD! YOU WON'T ESCAPE MY WRATH!!!"  
  
Cloud burst into a gigantic ball of energy, and flew toward Sephiroth with his sword cracking in hand, and came crashing down with several deafening blows utilizing the power of the Omnislash; then with the final blow he charged his sword, with energy whirling around his blade. He delivered the blow and shattered his sword and went soaring back from the shock wave.  
  
He stood and barred witness to Sephiroth's final breath; he could see the look of horror in his eyes as he slowly passed from one world to another. Then as he turned to leave, he was distracted by the glowing presence in the room.  
  
He then approached the light and gazed into the opening to see a hand reach through to grasp his, a hand reaching out for help, and comfort. As he reached to grab it, he was flashed back to the Crater and Tifa reaching out for him. Cloud reached to grasp her hand, but alas was too late, and so he fell into the Lifestream. As he traveled, he made contact with the memory of Aeris; he slowly loomed toward it, and viewed a path leading toward the City of the Ancients. As he came closer, he saw the pool where he had set Aeris to rest. He dove in for her, as he drew near, he reached for her and she awakened, and opened her eyes.  
  
Cloud quickly brought her to the top, and he laid her on the bank of the pool. Slowly, but steadily she rose to her feet, and then she looked toward Cloud and spoke.  
  
"Cloud, what happened to me?" Aeris asked.  
  
"I was afraid that I had lost you when Sephiroth attacked, I was really worried, I love you so much, and I didn't want anything to happen to you." Cloud said.  
  
"I'm sorry, it must have given you quiet a scare."  
  
"Yes, I didn't know what to do, whether or not I should have gone on, or if I should have just given up."  
  
"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I am glad that you didn't lose hope and that you found me even though we were so far apart."  
  
"Well Aeris, you were my hope, and my will to go on, I knew I had to find you no matter the distance; but I'm glad that you're here with me again… I love you Aeris…" Cloud whispered.  
  
"And I love you." Aeris whispered.  
  
"We have to get back, the others are still in danger."  
  
"Let me get one last thing before we go."  
  
Slowly the White Materia flowed up from the water, and up the stairs, and into Aeris's hands. After that the room converted to the true City of the Ancients, and they quickly hurried outside. All of a sudden the ground started to shake, lightly at first, then a tremendous shock wave started to build beneath them as Holy flew overhead, outside of the city. Aeris immediately took notice and clamped her hands around the Materia, closed her eyes and began to pray. Holy quickly rushed over the waters toward Midgar, Meteor's destination. Already Midgar was being torn up, Meteor was wreaking havoc on Midgar, the last safe-house known to man. Meteor was now viciously attacking and, crushing Midgar under its awesome power.  
  
Now, with Holy well on its way toward Midgar, to save the people and the planet, everyone assumed the worst was over. Only, when it arrived, it unfortunately had the reverse affect on Meteor; it was actually aiding it in the destruction of Midgar. Tifa and the others, narrowly escaping the power of Holy from the Crater, could only helplessly watch from afar in the Highwind's tiny escape pod, they could only circle and pray for the best. Aeris in using all of her power, tried to avert Meteor's attack course; with the aid of the White Materia, she tried to use Holy to push Meteor a safe distance from the planet so that she might destroy it.  
  
  
  
Holy started to gain strength under Meteor, and slowly started pushing it away from the planet; Aeris knew this would not be enough, so she called upon the Lifestream to aid in this battle. The Lifestream pushed it self out of the ground and started for Holy and Meteor; it connected with Holy and gave it power to push Meteor away from the planet. Then in a final blaze of glory, Holy and the Lifestream combined their power to crush and disintegrate Meteor, in a beautiful explosion of light and color. With this, the planet was finally free from Meteor, and Sephiroth's evil plan.  
  
Afterward, there was much rejoicing, and much time to contemplate the actions of Shinra, and much time to heal and become one, but that is another story for another time. 


End file.
